Super Lovers
by AnimeFanfiction69
Summary: Random stories containing smut,fluff,spanking, ect.
1. Chapter 1

"Mhm." Haru groaned as he rolled over and reached his arm out to touch the smaller framed boy next to him. He soon rose out of bed and smiled gently as he stared at the younger boy while he slept. Haru slowly kissed his forehead and walked downstairs to prepare for another day. He immediately walked to the kitchen and began cooking his youngest brother breakfast and lunch for the day.

"Good morning," Aki spoke as he slowly made his way down the stairs and plopped onto the couch. "I'm hungry!" Aki demanded food like he did every morning. Haru quickly put together the food he made and set the table for his brothers. "Where's Shima?" Haru asked to know how many places he should set at the table. "He left. He has a final today so he's studying." Aki asked as he sat down and began eating. Haru walked back to his bedroom to wake Ren up for breakfast. "Ren. Ren it's time to get up." Haru spoke gently as he slightly shook the boy causing him to open his eyes. "Haru."

Ren got ready and walked downstairs to eat. By this time Aki had already eaten and left leaving only Haru and Ren at the house. After eating Ren took the lunch Haru packed him. "Thanks, Haru." Ren said before Haru kissed him. "I'll be home to make dinner at five, Ren. See you then." Haru said before leaving for work. Ren went to school and began studying his Japanese, though he was fluent his dialect was of an aged man and he lacked basic manners. Afterwards he made his way back home where Aki was already.

"I'm home." Ren announced as he walked into the door and slipped his shoes off. "Welcome back." Aki glanced over and smiled. Ren went straight to the fridge to look for anything to snack on. He quickly grabbed the pork cut strips and sat down to eat them. Ren smiled as he tasted the smoked teriyaki flavor. It was already two so Ren had only a few hours to relax by himself before Haru came back and jumped him. He walked into Haru's bedroom, which was basically his as well and laid down, quickly falling asleep to Haru's scent. Two hours later, Ren wakes up and goes back downstairs to get some water.

Aki sat on the couch watching T.V. As soon as he heard Ren come downstairs he got up and approached him. "Hey, did you eat the teriyaki strips I left in the fridge for my snack?" Aki asked already raising his voice just over the food. "I didn't know they were yours." Ren confessed nervously. "You should have asked! You don't just go around eating other people's food!" Aki snapped back causing the boy to take a step back. "I said I didn't know they were yours! You eat my food all the time!" Ren shouted.

Without either noticing Sasaki walked in to grab something for Haru. "Hello, Ren you home?" Sasaki announced himself and looked around. He quickly stopped moving as he heard the brothers screaming at each other. "I don't care! Next time ask permission! Just because Haru spoils you doesn't mean I will! Spoiled brat. You're just a child." Aki yells loud enough for Sasaki to hear him in the other room. "I'm not a child! You're overreacting!" Ren argues back and he turns around to run back to his room. Aki grabs his arm and tries to drag him to the couch. "What are you doing, Aki? Ow, leg go!" Ren yells in protest and tries to pull away from his older brother. Sasaki quietly runs back to the store next door.

"Oh, welcome back, Sasaki. Did you get my phone I left?" Haru asks as soon as he walks in. "Sorry Haru I forgot. Ren and Aki are fighting about something, I think it's getting bad." Sasaki whispers so the customers can't hear. "I'll show you overreacting! You're definitely still a child so this seems fit for a punishment." Aki roughly shoved Ren down over his knee and smacks his bottom. Ren yelps at the unexpected sharp pain from Aki smacking him. "Stop! What do you think you're doing!?" Ren yells trying to push himself off his lap. Aki grabs his hands and pins them back so he can't fight back and continues smacking the boy's backside. After eight sharp smacks Ren could feel tears form in his eyes. "I want Haru! Let me up now!" Ren spoke trying to keep himself from crying. "Haru's working! Besides you deserve this and Haru would never punish you for anything." Aki lectured continuously spanking the boy. Ren began frantically kicking and whining to be let up. He would rather be punished by Haru than Aki. "Ow! It hurts Aki! I'm sorry, stop!" Ren finally apologized as tears slid down his face.

As soon as Aki hears the apology he stops and pushes Ren off his lap. The front door quickly swings open and Haru enters. "Hey! What's going on?" Haru questions as he looks around. "Ren. Ren what's wrong" Haru goes to approach him but he jumps up and runs to his bedroom making sure to slam the door shut. "Hey Aki what, happened to Ren?" Haru glares over. "He was being a brat so I punished him." Aki confessed. Haru roughly gripped Aki's arm causing him to flinch. "What do you mean... punished?" Haru asked. Aki nervously looked away. "Spanked him. I thought you were working."

"If you ever touch him again I'll never talk to you again, Aki." Haru threatened causing Aki's eyes to widen and tear up. Haru released his arm and ran upstairs to comfort Ren. "Ren?" Haru walked into his room and saw Ren huddled up in his blanket. He could hear his heavy breathing. Haru walked up and hugged Ren while in the blanket. "I'm so sorry, Ren." Haru apologized. The boy began crying loudly and hugged Haru back. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was his food, Haru!" Ren admitted why it happened. _I'm going to punish him, he won't be getting fed for the next year! Haru thought to himself._ "Shh… You did nothing wrong. It's okay, that will never happen again." Haru gently rubbed his back before lifting his chin and kissing him. "Let me see, Ren." Haru gently lowered the boys' pants to see the damage Aki caused. His eyes widened at the sight. It was dark red with little marks from where his hand hit. Haru stared feeling like he was going to cry. "I'm so sorry Ren." Haru apologized over again and re-dressed him. Haru laid holding Ren in his arms constantly rubbing his back to ease him and stop the tears. "I wanted you. I would rather you punish me than anyone else." Ren admitted and buried his face in Haru's shirt. "I'd never hit you, Ren. I want you to know that." Haru smiled. "I know." Ren looked up at him and rested his head on Haru's chest before falling asleep.

Next chapter: Aki's punishment


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of calming Ren down Haru decided it was finally time to go downstairs and get to the bottom of the entire situation. Haru gently slid Ren's head off his lap and rested it on a pillow before slipping out of the room, leaving him to sleep peacefully. Aki anxiously stood up to face his older brother. "Haru, I'm sorry I overreacted. I just got so mad when he ate my food… I-I," Aki began ranting before Haru put his hand up to stop him. "You hit him for eating your food?" Haru's voice got louder with every word.

"Well, I mean yeah! But only because you spoil him and he had an attitude! He does whatever he wants. When we were younger we wouldn't get away with what he does!" Aki began yelling defensively. "That's not your call." Haru yelled back. Aki's eyes began to water realizing his mistake as Haru began scolding him.

Aki soon felt himself being dragged along by his arm by Haru towards the couch – the same destination he punished the youngest brother. "Haru? Haru wait – stop!" Aki began struggling and pulling away but the distance between the couch and where they stood was short and the twin felt himself quickly tugged over his older brother's knee. He knew this position all too well and instantly began pleading, "I'll apologize to Ren! Let me up Haru!" Aki begged while trying to push himself up. Aki could hear Haru sigh before he felt the sting of Haru's hand heavily fell on his backside causing him to loudly whine and kick his legs as though he was a child once again.

Aki could feel his face grow red as the spanking continued. "Haru, please stop..." Aki whispered embarrassed about the entire situation. "I'm sorry." The sting began to grow more and more painful, though not intolerable. Aki knew Haru would never seriously hurt him, he was just mad. After delivering twenty smacks to Aki and hearing him whimpered for a little bit Haru lifted him on his feet. Aki quickly avoided eye contact. He hadn't cried but his face was deep red in color and he pouted. "Go apologize." Haru stood up and watched as Aki went upstairs to atone for his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a rough day inside of Ren's complicated teenage mind. He was seventeen now, almost eighteen, but Haru constantly refused to go any further in their intimate relationship. He was still seen as a child, a pure child with no experience. He hated it. The fact that Haru would do everything for him but would got scolded if he tried to reciprocate irked him. Once he found someone to practice with Ren grew happy and jumped at the opportunity.

He stood there at Natsou's door for a moment before knocking. Almost instantly the man answered the door. "What're doing here so late?" Natsou looked around for Haru, surprised when he realized Ren was all alone. "Here to take me up on that offer we discussed?" Natsou smiled, loving how innocent Ren was. "Yes, I want to stay here tonight, I told Haru I was staying at a friend's." Ren honestly answered, though he felt bad for lying to Haru. "I have work tonight but I'll be home later. You can stay and watch T.V or something." Natsou said before getting ready and walking out the door.

Before long Ren began getting irritated thinking about Haru. Why wouldn't he sleep with him? Natsou slept with a girl when he was younger than he was! It was absurd that he forced him to wait so long. After thinking about it for a little bit, Ren drifted to sleep, not waking up until twelve in the morning. "Hey!" Natsou said as he sat next to Ren who was curled up on the couch next to him. "I fell asleep." Ren looked around groggy. "So, you really came to try to have sex, does it mean that much to you?" Natsou asked as he crawled above Ren with his face dangling just above his. "Haru says I'm too young and unexperienced." Ren speaks with a sad face. "I can fix that."

"Ren!" Haru swung the door open and stood there glaring at his youngest brother. "What do you think you're doing!?" Haru yelled at the boy, who had hardly ever raised his voice towards him. Ren immediately stopped and looked up, nervous to speak. "You wouldn't help me so I" Haru quickly interrupted, "So you thought you'd just do it with someone else?! Come on, we're going home!" Ren sat there still awkwardly propped on top of Natsou. "No! I'm staying here." Ren protested. Haru stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. "Fine. Then stay here but if you don't come home right now, you aren't allowed back." Haru threatened before turning to leave.

Ren felt his face turn pale and tears come to his eyes. He quickly jumped up and began putting his shirt on before running towards Haru, hoping he hadn't left. The car ride was silent and Ren felt relieved when he had returned home, just to get out of the car. But the house was left silent as well, the twins weren't home and Haru refused to even look Ren's direction. "H-Haru?" Ren finally got the courage to stutter out. "Can I come sleep with you?" Haru finally looked at Ren, irritated he'd ask such a question. "No." Haru said before trying to leave the room. "Wait - Why?" Ren asked nervously. Haru felt his face get hot, knowing he was getting angry. He turned around to look at Ren again. "You just tried to sleep with another guy! You say you love me, but that must be a lie!" Haru finally yelled.

Ren's eyes widened and he sat there unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry… I wanted to get experience." Ren softly spoke just loud enough for Haru to hear. "And you didn't care who with?" Haru spoke hurt at the ignorant words Ren was speaking. "I wanted you, but you said no. So, I picked Natsou." Ren admitted, still gutlessly honest. At this Haru snapped and grabbed Ren by the wrist. He guided him to the couch, quickly pulled his pants down and flipped him over his knee. Ren started protesting, remembering the position from when Aki punished him. "NO! No, Haru!" Ren started yelling and begging to be let up, fearing being punished.

Haru's stomach turned at the sound of Ren's pleas. "Ren, hush you deserve this. You really thought it was okay to cheat? You didn't care if it was me or Natsou?!" Haru started yelling again before baring Ren's backside. SMACK! "Ugh! Please!" Ren tried begging once again asking feeling Haru's hand land on his backside. SMACK! "Ahh! Mh!" Ren's eyes began to water with the second spank delivered. It stung. He had never been physically punished by Haru and he was now terrified. SMACK! "Let me go!" Ren started to kick and wiggle to get free which just caused Haru to spank him harder. SMACK! "Wahh! HARU!"

Ren started sobbing and gripping onto Haru's leg for support. Haru started feeling unsure if he should let him up yet. "You have six more Ren." Haru spoke calmly, though he was still irritated at Ren's behavior." SMACK! "I'm sorry! It hurts!" SMACK! "Haru, you're hurting me! It hurts!" Ren quickly reached back to defend his backside until realizing Haru pinned them against his back. Ren felt trapped. SMACK! "Wah! I HATE YOU, HARU!" Ren began bawling like a child. Something Haru had never seen before. His stomach turned, not only because he had Ren across his lap, but because he had said he hated him. "Say it again and you'll get five more!" Haru threatened angrily before delivering two hard smacks to Ren's sit spots, making him scream out in pain. After the spanking Ren, just laid limp over Haru's leg crying loudly.

Haru gently lifted him to his feet and grabbed his chin softly to force Ren to look at him. Even though it was embarrassing to look at someone while crying, Ren continued to sob. Haru went to speak then stopped. He wiped Ren's tears and hugged him tight, trying not to cry himself. "I-I'm sorry!" Ren cried out. "Shh, it's okay," Haru stroked his hair and kissed him. "I'll never do it again, Haru." Ren promised. "I'll never punish you in such a way again. Are you okay?" Haru asked concerned now that his anger had passed. Ren shook his hand embarrassed to speak of what just happened. "Can I sleep with you now?" Ren asked holding onto Haru as he stood up. "Of course, come on."


End file.
